


20 Kisses

by Crymore



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 20 types of kisses, 5 sentences each, M/M, this was fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crymore/pseuds/Crymore
Summary: 5 sentence blurbs about 20 different types of kisses shared between Ray and Len.





	20 Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun but it killed me. Enjoy the fruits of my labours!

1.First kiss.  
After the Gulag, Ray was distant from everyone, hiding in his room and obsessively modifying his suit. Len felt responsible for the whole thing, seeing as he was the one who was ready to leave Ray in that hell hole; because whether Ray had the suit or not, being abandoned was harsh. Len finally had enough of the moping (so did Sara who glared at him long and hard) and decided that if he apologized, Ray would go back to his irritatingly optimistic self. Ray listened to Len’s genuine but played off as half-hearted apology while chewing his bottom lip, which was unfairly distracting to the thief. So could you really blame Len when he swooped down to the face of the scientist and placed his lips on his as an apology gift?

2\. Surprise Kiss.  
Rip thought it would be a great idea to pair Leonard and Raymond up for a recon mission. Because the last time went so well. The problem, of course, was that the two of them stuck out like a sore thumb and Len got a little to sharp with another party-goer after they got a little too close to Ray. A very minor brawl broke out, and Len was dishearteningly outnumbered until Ray came in somehow managed to fight everyone off and dragged Len away from the party and into the alleyway behind the building. Len’s left eye was swollen and he might have a minor concussion but Ray is rambling worriedly in that adorable way he does, so the possibly concussed thief dragged the scientist down and sloppily slotted their mouths together, silencing Ray.

3\. French kiss.  
Len smiled into Ray’s mouth as the hero’s hands shakingly came up to grip the thief’s hips. They’ve shared pecks and long closed mouths kisses for the past few weeks, or days or whatever, and despite his infamous patience, Len was growing weary of Ray’s saint-like chastity. So he took matters into his own hands, well mouth, if he was being more accurate. His tongue traced the seam of Raymond’s lips, who in turn gasped in surprise, giving Len enough of an opening to slip his tongue into the hot cavern of Raymond’s mouth. As Leonard pulled away, he couldn't help but quip, “Cat got your tongue?”

4\. Open mouth kiss.  
Raymond died. Literally died; no heartbeat, no detectable brain activity, significant blood loss, the whole nine yards. Gideon revived him and he awoke with a gasp, brown eyes wild and flickering around the medbay where his team stood and observed anxiously. “What happened?” he asks like Len’s heart wasn't in a vice grip since they brought Ray’s body on the ship. Len gripped the collar of the medical gown he was changed into and brought his still blood covered lips to his own harshly, the clanking of their teeth louder than the laughter that came from Sara and Mick.

5\. Neck kiss.  
Ray was cooking dinner for the team. With the replicator spitting out shitty food for every meal, the team decided it was high time for some reprieve and more or less bullied Rip into allowing them to go to the local supermarket to buy food and supplies, which then Ray promised to make the meals because of course the Boy Scout would. He was wear a goddamn apron, he was humming. Len smirked and sauntered up to the hero, even though the seduction tactic was lost to the other. Wrapping his arms around the waist of the scientist, Len gently pressed his lips to the skin of Ray’s neck, delighting in the soft laughter that followed.

6\. Hand Kiss.  
Raymond Palmer is very content with being a dork. He was okay with being called old-fashioned and simple, even by Len. The stroll he convinced Len to go on was really nice, even if the thief did grumble for the first few minutes of the walk in the woods. Ray suppressed a playful smile as he kept brushing his fingers along the back of Leonard’s hand, frustrating the thief to the point of him sighing dramatically and pointedly grabbing Ray’s hand. Ray smiled widely then, pulling their joined hands up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the area his fingers brushed up against before.

7\. Cheek kiss.  
In the few rare quiet moments on the ship, one could usually find Snart and Palmer in the latter’s quarters. Leonard commandeered the bedroom as soon as he was comfortable enough around the hero, more specifically when Raymond cleverly deduced that the thief was dyslexic. Len, in true Len fashion, then dutied the hero to read to him until the genius came up with a better solution. So that’s where they laid now, arm to arm, cramped in the small bed with the thief’s head laying on a propped up pillow as Ray read the “Disappearing Spoon,” (Len was secretly a nerd, so it was fine). When Ray turn to glance at his bed partner, he smiled softly, and leaned across and gently pecking the stubbly cheek before bookmarking his page and placing the book on his side table.

8\. Small Kisses.  
Ray giggled excitedly as he and Len stumbled into the bathroom stall of the tacky disco club in the 1960’s. Len smiled into the genius’s neck, savoring the scent of the other’s cologne. Ray’s lips kept peppering the skin that he could reach, from the crest of Len’s eyebrow to the underside of his jaw, his arms wound tight around the thief’s torso. “Keep that up, Raymond” Len drawled in the way that he knew made Ray get all flustered, “we won’t get to the main event.” Ray didn’t stop what he was doing, but Len could feel his other’s smile with every press of lip to skin.

9\. Butterfly Kisses  
The space between them was… nonexistent. Len loved the missions where he and Raymond got to pose as a couple. Before they got together, Leonard used that time to fluster the boy scout (eagle scout, his mind supplied), to tease and to see the darling pink blush crawl down from his ears to paint his cheeks. But now that they were together, with the ability to kiss without the fear of rejection, these missions were becoming wonderfully difficult; having to restrain himself from pining Ray to the nearest wall and showing everyone in the ballroom who Ray belonged to. But for now, Len thought with a sigh, his eyelashes catching with Raymond’s, this would do.

10\. Long Kisses  
The ship was not as asleep as Len would have liked it to be, as he sat on Ray’s lap. Raymond, Leonard knew, was quite vocal when they were… foreplaying. But the team was within earshot, even with the thick walls and the door closed and all the others preoccupied with their little victory party. To ensure Raymond wouldn’t accidentally spoil all their fun before it started, Len took precautionary measure in the best form he could think of. Smothering every sound that Ray could make by never letting their mouths seperate for minutes on end.

11\. Noisy Kisses  
Ray wasn’t going to deny the obvious; he was an enthusiastic kisser. Len alway joked he prefered Ray moaning and gasping, it showed the thief he was doing something right. Like now; Ray huffing wetly into Len’s mouth as his other’s lips separated briefly to take a breath. Ray whined at the loss of contact and Len chuckled at the sound. Len reconnected with a smile and a chuckle, Ray moaning salaciously.

12\. Eskimo Kiss  
It was cold, wherever and whenever they were. Cold enough to paint Ray’s cheeks and nose red. It was adorable to Len, Ray looking like a dream in Len’s parka against the backdrop of a starry night, Ray laughing at whatever easy joke passing between Len’s lips, the sweet silence afterwards. The thief’s arms were moving towards Raymond before he could really think about it, or what he was going to after. Chapped hands cupped Ray’s face and Len brought his boyfriend’s face to his, instead of meeting for a kiss, Len decided to be cheeky and rub their noses together; Ray laughed again.

13\. Shy Kiss  
Leonard remembered their first morning after; the short burst of panic in his chest when his eyes cracked open to the slowly brightening lights of his room (courtesy of Gideon) and saw that Raymond was still there, still sleeping, his bare chest slowly rising and falling with each breath he took. It unfurled in his stomach and choked his throat. Len couldn’t remember the last time someone stayed the night after he bed them (yes he does; Jesse Redmen when he was 24, right before he was incarcerated for nickel). Ray looks so peaceful, all those worried lines when he looks at his devices and gadgets were gone, mouth slightly agape and still kissed red; he looked so calm, so unlike what he was going to be once he woke up and realised he slept with the biggest mistake on the ship. But for now, Raymond was still asleep, and Leonard almost felt guilty when he awkwardly leaned over and hover his lips over the inventors. In a fluttering, unsure way, he pressed his lips to Ray’s before leaning back and feigning unconsciousness as Ray slowly came to.

14\. Spiderman Kiss  
All in all, the testing for Ray’s suit’s new thrusters were going marvelously. All that's wrong was that the lift on the right boot was a little too weak, even Len could notice from the sidelines. One second, Len was asking in a snarky way how Ray intended on lading in the slim alleyway he had been testing in (between a hardly used storage facility and his main PalmerTechnologies building) when Ray’s foot caught on something and both thrusters stopped working instantly. The sudden dropped was dizzying, and by the time Ray realized he was hanging upside down in the alley by a cord and dropped so hard his helmet fell off, Leonard was there with a panicked look on his face, with Raymond only being able to offer a shaky smile as if it wasn't just dumb luck that had just saved his life (again). When Len finally got to him, the thief chuckled, quickly grabbing Ray’s face and kissing his in sheer jubilance that his scientist wasn't dead.

15\. Slow Kiss  
The lack of sleep, forgetting to eat food, and the general stress of hunting down an immortal dictator was finally catching up to Ray, he figured as he sat in the dark corner of his room with his head between his knees as the scientist tries his darndest to calm down his breaths uneven and strained. Len was there too; Ray doesn't really know when Len got there, but he’s been talking for the last few minutes even though nothing he has said even got through to Ray, but it was nice that he was trying. He heard Len huff, and the thief knocked Ray’s arms aside and grabbed his chin, mumbling something about a “distraction” and the next thing Ray was comprehending was Len’s hot hot hot mouth on his own. Ray hummed against the warm slide of Len’s tongue against his, giving into the kiss and exhaling deeply through his nose, weakly grabbing the neck of his boyfriend to keep him there. They not once parted, but eventually Raymond’s once frantic breathing matched Leonard’s steady rhythm, and Ray fancied that this really was what a soulmate was; a light house when the waters get unsteady.

16\. Forehead Kiss  
Poker with the crew was always fun for Len, especially since, despite his genius status, RAy couldn’t grasp the concept of how poker worked. So tonight was especially amusing when Ray layed down a Royal Flush when it was only he and Mick left. “Did I win?” he asked nervously, looking to Len for affirmation. The look of outrage on Mick’s face caused the thief to smother a chuckle by pressing his lips to his naive boyfriend’s forehead. “Yup, you sure did hot shot.” he mumbled into the dark hair, hiding his proud smile.

17\. Chin Kiss  
Mornings were relative when one was on a time ship. Regardless of that fact, Ray wasnt a fan on mornings. Sure, he could fake it with the best of them when he was properly awake, but before he had his coffee he’s a straight up nightmare. So Ray sat at the kitchen table on the accursed time ship and sighed, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hands, when a mug of coffee slid across the surface to the scientist. Ray looked up to see an equally tired Leonard, so in thanks the genius awkwardly pushed himself up for a gratuitous kiss, only to land on the thief’s chin.

18\. Shoulder kiss.  
There was something about Raymond working on his suit in a tank top that just… did things to Len. Maybe it was the display of the muscle so rarely seen or the lighting and angle that echoed old pin up pictures from Len’s favourite skin mags as a teen, but the sight just got the thief’s motor running. The first press of his lips to the exposed skin on Ray’s shoulder didn’t get the hero’s attention, neither did the second or third or the “What are you working on, boy scout,” Len mumbled into the skin. The little love bite Len gave, at the juncture between shoulder and neck, though made Ray straighten up in surprise. With a smile and one last lingering kiss to the joint, Len murmured, “Come to bed,” and Ray complied.

19\. Stomach Kiss.  
Len was sprawled lazily across his and Ray’s shared bed, shirtless from his shower and sore from the team’s latest mission. Raymond shuffled into the room, the door sliding closed behind him as he rubbed a towel over his wet hair. The hero smiled warmly at the sight before him, moving further into the room and kneeling beside the bed, running a cool hand over the exposed skin of his boyfriend. Len chuckled, especially sultury when Ray’s lip brushed against the skin above his navel. The thief wove his fingers through the dark locks of the other man and murmured a very tired, “Don’t start something I can’t finish, boy scout,” before dozing off.

20\. a) Your kiss; Leonard’s, as viewed by Raymond  
Len kissed with a certain possessiveness that only a thief that came from nothing can have. HIs hands are always cold and always run up Ray’s neck before grabbing him there, rubbing his thumb against the pulse point as if he had a claim to it. He bit the bottom lip, and no matter how many times they’ve kissed Raymond still gasps in surprise, always giving Len a opening into his mouth. Ray could swear Len smirks into every kiss he gives when they’re in public, like he was branding Ray to the others he was already owned. It would infuriate him if Len also didn’t kiss him with a fierce reverence when they were alone.

20\. b) Your kiss; Raymond’s, as viewed by Leonard  
Ray kisses like a virgin. Always unsure, alway shy, then always enthusiastic. He moans and hums and rubs his hands down Leonard’s back as if to warm him up. What Len loves is that Ray is always smiling when he pulls away, like it’s a privilege to kiss Len, like he was the one unworthy of the other’s companionship. Most importantly, the boy scout kisses Len like he planned on doing it every day til he died (Len wouldn’t mind if he did).


End file.
